Survival and Honor
by Shisho
Summary: The Saiyans conquered Earth almost 5 years ago. Sera Jones can hardly believe that how much time has passed since they first arrived. To clear her debt, she agrees to try and find out the leader of the human resistance. At least that's what she thought she signed up for, but it seems the Sayains have other plans for her.


Survival and honor. That's what Sayians prided themselves most on and they expected everyone to do the same. You conducted yourself with honor and if you were the strongest...you would survive. Survival of the fittest. Saiyans were the ultimate perfection of these two ideals and anyone that did not match up to these ideals were considered lesser beings. That's where her race fell. In the lesser being category. It never made sense to her. Why would Saiyans follow Freiza when they believed in these two things so immensely? Sera didn't really understand the relationship in full, but from the newspaper's it was more of an uneasy alliance. If Freiza needed men for a mission the Sayians would "volunteer" for the job. It honestly sounded like the perfect partnership. Freeiza liked taking over worlds and the Sayians loved to fight. A perfect match. other races died or were enslaved. It was usually sayians who made the call on whether a race was useful or better off dead. The weak. They hated weakness. Fortunately, they were not all brutes. If they were...Sera would most likely be dead. Intelligence. That's what they were saved for. Human beings were smart and actually built similar to Saiyans. She never doubted there were other beings in the universe, but for people to look so similar..well she explained it away as 'Life finds a way'. Cheesy, but it helped the children grasp the knowledge. Sera was old enough to remember when they first arrived. It was violent and she lost a lot of friends that day. The child beside her let out a groan and her emerald eyes gazed at the waking being. "Is it morning yet?"

"Afternoon actually, but you're not going anywhere." Sera said softly placing a cold washcloth over the child's forehead.

"Why not" he coughed out. Silly child. How'd she end up doing this? How'd she end up taking care of kids in this orphanage. Sera would call it a non-profit if it were not for the "rent" demanded by her "landlord". Yes, Sayians valued honor as race...but not all of them practiced it to their best ability. Or as one explained to her, they had honor and loyalty to their king and people. She was neither.

"Because you have a fever. Can't learn properly with that."

"But Naeb can! He had a fever last month!" the boy protested. Sera could do nothing but frown. Caleb wasn't 10 years old yet. That was a couple years off. He still played with Sayian children. Naeb was a good kid, but a Sayian. While they may look similar, the leading race healed faster and a fever to them was as a bad a the common cold. Working through injuries was expected and not doing so was a failure. But for Caleb? He was too young and she had no desire to risk him getting worse for just simply trying to boast. He was bad enough as it is. The boy had been in bed for three days already.

"Well Naeb isn't you. Now rest up. You'll be back in school and you can tell Naeb all about your adventures."

"Adventures?"

"Dreams are a wonderful adventures. Want me to tell you about my last one?" Finally the boy seemed to smile a bit. Good. At least he was smiling. "Well...it started out-"

"Sera?" the door to the room opened and she look up to see the old man known to the children as Uncle Tom. Thomas was an older man. He had to be in his 60s...that or he aged horribly. He had eyes that has seen more than they have ever wanted to. Was that due to the Sayians or their own wars? Sera never asked and discouraged the children from asking about his past. He nodded his head and the small smile she had was quickly gone. They were here. Fuck. They were early. She gave him a nod and focused her attention back on Caleb.

"Another time squirt. You need sleep. I'm sure Uncle Tom will tell you a story." Caleb frowned, but didn't protest too much. Sera squeezed the boy's hand before standing and exiting the room closing the door behind her. Tom just gave her a look. "He'll be fine."

"The boy needs medicine Sera. You know what the doctor-"

"I know what he said! I was in the damn room."

"Just swallow your pride and go get it." Her head turned to glare at him. Swallow her pride? Those were harsh words these days. Pride was everything.

"And what exactly do I have buy it with? Just-" Sera closed her eyes. She knew she needed to. Caleb would die without it. He wasn't getting better and there was a cure. Fucking hell. "One problem at a time. Just make sure the children stay away from the room."

Tom only nodded before Sera made her way downstairs. They weren't supposed to be here for another two hours. But of course they would be here earlier. The victorian house creaked as she walked down the wooden steps and right into the living room where the two saiyans were examining the trinkets in the room.

"You cleaned up nicely. I seem to remember a missing wall from my last visit." said the calm elite sounding voice.

"Your last visit was three years ago, my lord. It would be bad for me not to make improvements over that time given your….generous contributions." Sera said calmly as she shut the door behind her. "I apologize for the lack of refreshments, I wasn't expecting you so soon."

He was the only Saiyan she had ever met that didn't wear armor. The tall saiyan wore...she would describe it as traditional Indian clothes, but it was clearly sayian. He was from elite class, but he clearly prefered the mafia side of fighting.

"That wouldn't be necessary if you were not late with payments, my dear." Of course payments. They would have been made if he didn't damn increase them. He called it rent, she called it bribery. Either way she didn't have it and Caleb still needed medicine. The pale woman sighed as she moved to sit in a old rocking chair.

"I don't have enough. Not for you and what I need." She could feel Okora's eyes on her. He clearly didn't like the answer. She knew he prefered her when they first met. She was so much less volatile than. Sera didn't need him to tell her that. Three years. Three years of things going from great to barely working. This wasn't the first time she was late with a payment either. She let out a cool breath. "I need the money, Okora. Kids get sick. Surely you don't expect me to let them die."

He said nothing and that was not a good sign. It wasn't never a good sign when Okora didn't talk. It meant he was angry. And an Angry Okora wasn't good. "Look….is there another way I can pay? I know you other….renters."

He smirked at her. "Now isn't this new."

"I need to keep this place-"

"You won't like it Sera. I can guarantee you won't. But it will settle your debt." Okora was being cryptic as hell. Of course she wouldn't like it, but it was the way he said. He her background...for him to say that she wouldn't like it. But to settle her debt? She was in debt to him for three years. The idea of settling her debt to him was something that was she couldn't pass up. 3 years of debt….finally gone? No more visits from him or his other lackeys. No more having to decide whether to pay or upgrade facilities.

"What do you want me to do?"

A party? He wanted her to go to a party? Sera let out a sigh as she looked at the crowd. She shifted uncomfortably in the purple dress that Okora picked out for her. He picked out everything she was wearing. The purple dress that hugged her body. The green emeralds that dangled from her ears and the gold bracelets on her right arm. The only thing that were hers were the black heels on her feet. It was a strange party for sure. It was all humans. There was not a Saiyan in sight. They all looked elite. It was an odd sight indeed to see her race look like they actually had money. Granted none of the things she was wearing were actually hers. Was this actually the face of the resistance these days?

" _The resistance? What do they that have to do with you?" she asked Okora as she glared at the woman measuring her waist._

" _I'd like them to stop ruining my business? Is that so hard to understand?"_

" _But you're not sending me to-"_

" _Hardly. I won't let you steal that honor.. I just need the leader's name. Surely you can manage that."_

It was a task that she could more that manage. But she didn't expect this. Not a party. Not for them to look like...this. How did they have this much money? The resistance was supposed to be fighting against the Sayians. Trying to free earth. But this? This required money.

"I don't recognize you." A man's voice suddenly broke her thoughts and she turned to look at the man suddenly to the right of her. He was handsome. She would give him that. Though it might be the tuxedo made him seem that way to her. Still, he had cute head of dark curls.

"Is that a problem?" Sera asked with a smile. It was a problem if he kicked her out. That would definitely not make Okora happy. Still this man's tone didn't seem problem.

"Considering our current company? Y-"

"Relax. I was joking. Sera. I did some work for you guys a couple of years ago. Guess I finally got my thank you." He seemed to calm at her answer. Good. that made things easier.

"Apologies I just- we need to be careful you know."

"What your name?"

"Corporal Henry Adams." A corporal? He was young as he looked then.

"Adams. A pleasure. Would you care to have a dance with me?"

"Ex-military?" Vegeta questioned as he turned to look at Okora. He had promised that he would find the the leader of the european resistance and the Saiyan elite delivered.

"Yes. I believe she was recommended to a higher rank before we invaded." The look from the prince was expected. How the hell was Sera even alive if she was military. They wiped out anyone that opposed them. He watched her move to the dance floor with the other human. Her ki energy was very easy to track. It wasn't as weak as most humans and had a very...particular way about it.

"She was in hospital during the attack. Too injured to join the fight. It was all over by the time she was healed. Shame the humans didn't have our technology."

"Hn. And what was the point of this charade, Okora? Are you truly wasting my time?"

"I would never waste your time, my prince. I believe she would be a good candidate."  
-

"You're not a bad dancer, Adams." Sera said with a smile. It was true he wasn't and this party was actually nice. She even recognized some people while dancing. No one seemed to recognize her though. She'd call them war buddies, if there was anyone left alive that considered her a friend these days. Adams just smiled. "So...are you new? To the resistance?"

"No, ma'am. Not entirely." Good that was the answer she needed.

"Ah. So can point out the new leader to me." He was silent now. Had she asked too boldly? She looked at him. No. He didn't seem suspicious...nervous? It was that he was nervous.

"Y-you don't know him?" So it was a male. That eliminated half the people in the room at least. "He told me to come talk to you…"

"Sorry?" That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all if the leader of the resistance told this rookie to come talk to her.

"You dance better than I expected Adams." an all too familiar voice said behind her. Sera turned around immediately frowned at the sight of the man smirking at her. She didn't want to see him. She had hoped he died a long time ago. "Sera….what a pleasant surprise. I knew Adams would enjoy your company. You always did like leading people on."

"She's found him." Okora said even though there was no need to. The spike in her ki level was hard to go unnoticed by anyone.

"Why is the woman still alive?" Vegeta turned his head to the other elite. "If you are thinking of treason-"

"Hardly my lord. Like I said, I thought she would be a good candidate. Military background would give her advantage. While she is out of shape I'm sure you could rectify that error. She's one of the more intelligent humans I've come across…"

"And what makes you say that?"

"She was smart enough to leave the resistance."

Livid. Sera was absolutely livid. This is what Okora meant. He told her she wouldn't like it. He told her! But fucking hell, she didn't think it would mean...seeing James again sent her head reeling. James closed the door to the private room. He still had the scar she gave him. God, he was in charge? James was your typical resistance fighter. Ex-military that had his share of battles even before the invasion. His presence explained why she recognized some people on the dance floor. All from their old squad. He was a pale man. Your typical English brat with a head of ginger hair. Sera's hate for him was beyond anything she felt for the Sayians. The sayians could be cruel. Their laws were fierce and punishments just as, but they knew how to quell a population into submission without creating too many problems. But James? James was worse than any Sayian she met. "Why the fuck are you in charge?"

"Nice to see you too, Sera."

"Fuck off, James. I see your face healed quite well." Oh the pride in her voice was unmistakable. She was more than proud the giving that scar that sad on his left cheek. It didn't heal that well either.

"I could have had you killed on sight, so why don't you actually tell me why you're here or how you got in."

"I was invited asshole. I didn't sneak my way in."

"By who?"Sera rolled her eyes. This was him interrogating her? God he was as bad as before.

"Does it matter? I'm here. Now why don't you tell me how you got to be charge."

"That's a silly question. I'm sure you can figure it out." Oh he was such an asshole. Yeah she could. Kill the right people, make the right allies. You could accomplish anything.

"You-" Sera shook her head. "You're the reason I fucking left!"

"Oh believe me, you made me well aware of that."

"What happened to boy I would have died for! There was time I would have defended you with my life. But-" Sera couldn't help but yell these words at him. Just seeing him was too much to keep quiet. His betrayal was something she could never forget. It wasn't even really against her, but to see him shoot someone in cold blood just for the sake of wanting to be in charge...it was too much.

"The resistance is still here isn't it?"

"This is not the resistance! You are nothing more than a mob!"

"If you haven't noticed we actually get stuff accomplished now."

"By forcing people to pay you for your wonderful deeds! Oh yeah. That's wonderful."

"And where did you think we would get money from? How do we pay for food, supplies, weapons."

"So become mercenaries? No wonder why everyone look like they are full of fucking riches!" Sera tossed a clock that was on a desk against the wall. "People are DYING out there.. Starving. I can barely afford medicine and the so called resistance is having a fucking party where people are-"

"You left. That was your choice."

"Yeah. I did." Sera hissed as she took a step so they were in each other's faces. "I left. I left because the war is over. We've lost. We lost before I even took a step outside that hospital. At least I didn't lose myself in it."

"If you're here to kill me-" James was interrupted by the sound of screams and ki blasts. Fuck. They were here. She knew Okora had to have some ulterior motive, but to inform the military? Why bring her here? Why have her have a hand it?

"You were working for a fucking Sayians!" he yelled. Sera rolled her eyes. Yes she was, but that was hardly the concern. Nor did she have an indication there would actually be an attack.

"That's what you're worried about?" Sera turned her back on him and started looking through the oak desk that had been behind them. James just started rambling accusations which frankly Sera tuned out right away. She may not hate the Saiyans more than she hated him, but she didn't like them either. They thought nothing of human beings and those that did only saw them as a way to get an advantage or a quick lay. Never as an equal. Ah. Finally. Sera took a gun out of one of the desk drawers. Almost every room had a gun these days. You never knew who could be lurking around the corner.

"What are you doing?" James eyes were on her gun. She knew why he was asking, but she still considered it a stupid question.

"Well we can either try the window and try to get past the….10 Sayians flying above which most likely are there to prevent such a thing from happening. Or we can go guns ablazing and actually make an attempt of getting some of your friends out of here."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes on the targets ki energy. The energy's were separating. He had wondered when things would get interesting. The two humans seemed to do do nothing, but argue. At least they were smart enough to panic a bit when he sent a wave of his men to liven things up. The woman...hn. She would do.

Sera ducked behind a marble pillar. Shit this was a bad move. The Sayians complete control. The guards that had been there were already dead. At least they put up some form of a fight. At least there was one Sayian casualty. Scratch that, only one. That explained the anger level in the room. Sayians were never happy when they lost one of their people in a non battle atmosphere. This was an ambush for sure. The number of sayians was staggering. 30 at least against what was an unarmed room of people. The gun didn't have enough bullets to help in anyway. This was not a scenario that she could rescue anyone. An exit was her best bet to get out of here with no harm done. Okora wanted to know who was in charge. She's done that. Yes, it was time to bolt. Her bright green eyes peered around the corner to find an exit.

"What are you planning to do with that gun, Woman?" the deep gravelly voice said in front of her. Fuck! Sera's head snapped to the Saiyan in front of her before she began shooting at it as she backed up. Every shot she mad was deflected and every step she took backwards he took one forward. The other Sayians didn't interfere for some odd reason. With each bullet her eyes narrowed on the jet black hair sayian. Why did he look familiar? Like actually familiar. Okora was the only Saiyan that she could spot in a crowd. But this one...he looked...shit. It was just her luck that she recognized who he was when she shot the last bullet at him. Sera threw the actual gun at him before getting on her knees instantly. Fucking hell. The Saiyan caught the gun instantly and threw it to the side before walking up to the now kneeling girl. "Finally recognize me, human?"

"You startled me, your majesty." Vegeta smiled at her tone. Ah. So she did have some manner of intelligence.

"You shoot things that startle you?"

"When it's a Sayian." She was already in trouble, why not dig a bigger hole. The prince just put two fingers under her chin to force her to look at him. Hn. Still no sense of regret in her.

"Where's the boy?"

"...he went out the window."

"So the mutt can't even do her job." He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. Oh how her ki flared at the word. He had to pick a mutt for him. A pretty mutt, but a fucking mutt none the less. However her skills were undeniable even to him. Every shot she took was in the right place. If the gun she was holding wasn't an antique and actually had modern bullets he might have taken some damage.

"I found out who it was. _That_ was my job. Secondly-"

"You were fucking working for them!?" Sera's head turned towards Adams who was currently being kicked by another Saiyan.

"Trust me, boy. I would not pick a mutt to do my bidding. Your poor friend here failed to relieaze her landlord sits on my father's council." Ah. That seemed to surprise her. So he guessed right. She was blissfully unaware of Okora's true position.

"Fucking bitch…" he hissed. Oh how humans changed so easily. The girl didn't seem to bothered by the boy's words.

"Enough." Vegeta hissed. "See that this filth is dealt with, Nappa." The bald Saiyan gave Adams a hard kick knocking him out. Sera finally tore her face away his grasp. She couldn't bear to look at the scene anymore. The prince didn't seem to mind. Sera didn't dare get up from her spot as the rest of the squad got rid of every human left in the ballroom. It would take a while to process all they captured, but asking their fate was pointless. It was the mines or execution for the men. For the women? That was always the question mark. Sayians always treated women differently. There were hundreds of different rumors of what happened to them, but they were never sent to the mines. Always off world as well. "I could have you executed, woman."

"You would have done it right away if you were going to." Sera's voice was soft. She had to play this carefully. He wasn't wrong. The minute she shot at him everything changed. Attacking a member of the royal house was taking very seriously. "I did my job. I found out who's leading."

"Irrelevant."  
"Irrelevant? I knew half the people in here! If I knew this was going to-"

"Get back on your knees, mutt." Sera blinked. When did she get up? It was now that she really noticed his height. He was a bit taller than her, but she was used to sayians towering over her. He was only a couple inches taller. She pursed her copper lips.

"No." Oh the laugh that the emitted from the Saiyan prince was chilling indeed. Sera took a step back.

"Would you like to repeat that, _mutt?"_

"I _helped_ you. James could have killed me on the spot! And this fucking mutt did what your men couldn't figure out for three fucking years! And all it took me was an hour."

"Enough Sera!" Her head snapped to see Okora now standing in the room. When did he enter the room? She was about to question him when she heard a low growl. Before Sera could register where the sound was coming from, Vegeta was choking her against the wall.

Okora sighed. This was not the outcome he had expected. It wasn't the outcome he wanted. Never in all the scenarios he ran did he expect her to shoot at the Prince. The woman attracted trouble didn't she? Ever since he met her she seemed to run into trouble at every turn. For all her sense, she seemed attracted to the danger. "My lord, if you continue you will extinguish her life."

He watched as Vegeta let out another growl and launched the woman on the ground. Okora let out a sigh as she saw the dress begin to tear at the bottom. It was a good dress. She looked rather stunning in it as well. "I'll be happy to take her back if you aren't-"

"You failed to mention she was a damn mutt." Vegeta hissed.

"A mutt she might be, but if I thought she would fail I would not have brought you to such a simple demonstration. Surely it is in your interest to create a diverse sample pool. However I did not expect her to lose every bit of common sense in your presence."

Vegeta couldn't help but scowl at he looked at the now unconscious human across the room. She had promise, he'd give her that. Her mouth was infuriating however. "Get her on the ship."

-  
Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I had a blast writing it. Any reviews would be more than welcome!


End file.
